Yumi's Surprise
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Yumi's been avoiding questions, Aelita seems to know what's going on, and everyone seems to be losing thier mind, except Ulrich, who's concern for Yumi is making him jumpy. Sort of a prequel to a series. UxY, little hints of AxJ With hints of OxA as well


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Notes: Prequel to ****I Don't Understand. ****I am really sorry about any confusion caused by this story, I wrote it in present tense and I'm not so good at that.**

Setting: It's Saturday and the gang is walking with Yumi after morning classes. Yumi has been edgy recently and is dodging questions about her family. Aelita seems to know what is going on but isn't saying anything. Ulrich is getting worried and wants to help her but is unable to do so.

"I'll see you guys later." Jeremie says, before running off looking quite suspicious.

Odd's eyes grow wide, "I'd better go get Kiwi and walk him somewhere! I forgot earlier." Odd runs towards the dorms.

Aelita rolls her eyes, "We shut down the supercomputer and Odd's mind leaves us."

"When did he have a mind in the first place?" Ulrich laughs.

**-The trio gets to the school gates-**

"Bye Yumi, I'll see you later!" Aelita says before walking back towards the dorms.

"What does she mean by that?" Ulrich asks.

Yumi glances at Ulrich, "Oh, nothing. She probably forgot that it's Saturday."

Ulrich looks around to see if anyone else was there, but him and Yumi were alone by the gates. "What's going on Yumi?" he asks seriously.

"Nothing, I told you before." She replies unconvincingly.

"There's something wrong, I know it." Ulrich says, sounding concerned, "Is it something at home?"

Yumi looks at the ground, "Yes." She whispers, "I'll explain, just, don't tell the others, Aelita already knows."

Ulrich looks surprised, "Ok, Do you want me to walk you home and you can explain on the way?"

Yumi nods and sets off towards home. "Well, you know how my dad got fired last week?"

"Yea," Ulrich answers slowly, his heart sinking.

"Well, he might have found a job."

"That's great isn't it?" Ulrich inquires.

"It's great, but…" Yumi faltered, once again watching her black shoes.

"What?" Ulrich asked, his heart sinking again.

"The job is in Japan." She answered, looking at Ulrich tearfully.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Ulrich whispered sadly.

"No, My parents are staying in Japan for a few weeks while my dad tries to get a job." Yumi said, a lump rising in her throat.

"Where are you and Hiroki staying then?" Ulrich asked, his heart rising against his will, "And what will happen if your dad gets the job?"

"Me and Hiroki are going to be boarders for a while, and if my dad gets the job, my parents will decide if they want to make us permanent boarders or if we will move to Japan." Yumi said, one tear escaping down her cheek.

"I though there were no more rooms available." Ulrich said, looking at her quizzically.

"You forgot about your little pink haired friend that is alone in her room." Yumi giggled, pushing Ulrich playfully.

"YOU'RE ROOMING WITH AELITA!?" Ulrich yelled.

"Don't have to alert the world do ya?" Yumi said.

"Sorry," Ulrich said sheepishly.

"It's ok, but that's why she knows, I wanted to surprise the others." Yumi explained.

"And why she'll see you later." Ulrich added.

"Well, I'd better get my things, Thanks for understanding Ulrich." Yumi said.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Ulrich said, remembering painfully that they were just that, friends, and nothing else.

"Thanks anyway." Yumi said, pulling Ulrich into a hug.

Ulrich blushed and Yumi turned, hopping up the stairs and disappearing into her house.

-Later that day, in the cafeteria-

"You seem happy today Ulrich. What's up?" Odd asked before stuffing a pile of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Oh, nothing." Ulrich replied absentmindedly.

Aelita leaned across the table, "She told you huh?" she whispered.

Ulrich nodded, clearly only half listening.

"Hey guys!" Yumi said, sliding into the seat next to Ulrich.

"What are you doing here?" Odd asked, spraying Yumi with half-chewed mashed potatoes.

"Getting showered in food apparently." She replied good-naturedly.

"Oops, Sorry." Odd mumbled sheepishly.

"What are you really doing here?" Jeremie asked, setting down his fork.

"Did I forget to tell you? I'm a boarder now."

"WHAT!?" Odd exclaimed, falling over backwards and sending his lunch flying into Ulrich.

"Since when?" Jeremie asked, his hand stopped dead in it's quest for his yogurt.

"Since about, ten minutes ago." She replied, "I'm rooming with Aelita."

"Remind me to remind you not to surprise Odd while he's eating." Ulrich grumbled, wiping mashed potato and yogurt from his face.

"Ulrich! May I remind you that we are civilized human beings here at Kadic! We do not wear our lunch. And you Odd! We sit in chairs like your friends here!" Jim yelled, arousing giggles from the surrounding students.

"Yes Jim, You see, Yumi surprised Odd and he tipped his tray into me." Ulrich explained.

"Yes, Well, Don't let it happen again!" Jim marched away.

"Sorry Ulrich," Odd apologized, righting his chair and sitting down again.


End file.
